Infections caused by anti-infective resistant infectious agents or microbes are a significant problem for healthcare professionals in hospitals, nursing homes, and other healthcare environments. For example, such infections can lead to a potentially life-threatening complication known as sepsis where chemicals released into the bloodstream by an infectious agent can trigger a dangerous whole-body inflammatory response as well as a vasoactive response causing fever, low blood pressure, and possibly death. When faced with such an infection, a preferred course of action is for a clinician to use anti-infective compounds judiciously, preferably only those necessary to alleviate the infection. However, what occurs most frequently today is that until the organism is identified and tested for drug sensitivity, broad spectrum anti-infectives, often multiple drugs, are given to the patient to insure adequacy of treatment. This tends to result in multiple drug resistant infectious agents. Ideally, the sensitivity of the infectious agent would be detected soon after its presence is identified. The present disclosure presents devices, systems, and methods for accomplishing this goal.
Existing methods and instruments used to detect anti-infective resistance in infectious agents include costly and labor intensive microbial culturing techniques to isolate the infectious agent and include tests such as agar disk diffusion or broth microdilution where anti-infectives are introduced as liquid suspensions, paper disks, or dried gradients on agar media. However, those methods require manual interpretation by skilled personnel and are prone to technical or clinician error.
While automated inspection of such panels or media can reduce the likelihood of clinician error, current instruments used to conduct these inspections are often costly and require constant maintenance. In addition, current instruments often rely on an optical read-out of the investigated samples requiring bulky detection equipment and access to power supplies. Most importantly, these methods require days to obtain a result, as the infectious agents must reproduce several times in different media prior to being exposed to the anti-infective to determine their susceptibility.
In addition, such methods and instruments often cannot conduct such tests directly on a patient's bodily fluids and require lengthy sample preparation times.
As a result of the above limitations and restrictions, there is a need for improved devices, systems, and methods to quickly and effectively detect anti-infective resistant infectious agents in a patient sample.